Friday Night Frights
Monster High: Friday Night Frights is the intended third television special of 2012. It was originally supposed to premiere on July's Friday the 13th, but this date was not met and word about the new release which has yet to be put out. The TV special ties into the Skultimate Roller Maze line. It features CGI-animation by Nerd Corps Entertainment. The trailer of the game was officially released on September's Freaky Fab 13. When the actual TV special will air is yet a mystery * .Monster High "Friday Night Frights" trailer link. * Monster High "Friday Night Frights" DVD trailer link. bitchdogO,eYDWCJBDIBJCV HDVBFCERM GHURDVC FDV; FDHU FBV BFVBJF BFB FHUVFHBVBFVBF Characters Gallery '' skrmtrailer (2).jpg|Deuce and Gil with injuries :,( skrmtrailer (3).jpg skrmtrailer (19).jpg skrmtrailer (20).jpg| "Then it's a stupid tradition!" skrmtrailer (21).png Vlcsnap-2012-10-20-20h16m40s135.png vlcsnap-2012-10-20-20h16m30s37.png vlcsnap-2012-10-20-20h17m00s82.png vlcsnap-2012-10-20-20h17m54s108.png vlcsnap-2012-10-20-20h18m23s126.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-20-20h18m38s28.png vlcsnap-2012-10-20-23h02m03s8.png vlcsnap-2012-10-20-23h02m16s127.png vlcsnap-2012-10-20-23h11m08s85.png vlcsnap-2012-10-20-23h11m23s231.png|Cleo, tending to Deuce's SKRM wounds vlcsnap-2012-10-20-23h11m41s180.png|Is that the Monster High crest? I have a bad feeling about this. vlcsnap-2012-10-20-23h12m03s110.png vlcsnap-2012-10-20-23h11m49s245.png vlcsnap-2012-10-20-23h12m16s7.png vlcsnap-2012-10-20-23h12m47s56.png '' Notes References * The title is a play on Friday Night Lights: A Town, a Team, and a Dream, a 1990 book which numerous adaptions are just called Friday Night Lights. It was written by H. G. Bissinger and follows the story of a high school football team. * Operetta swinging from the chandelier could be a poke to the ending of The Phantom of The Opera; where the chandelier fell from the ceiling. Milestones * Rocco and Gary make their cartoon debuts. * This TV special kicks off Toralei's and Rocco's relationship. Errors * No one in a hundred years thought to put Robecca back together? Or move some tires? * The crest-winning component of the story makes no sense at all. First of all, it is played as something inherent to Skultimate Roller Maze, but it seems only to affect Monster High and Granite City, as none of the other schools lose or win crests. Also, given how quick Monster High deteriorated after losing its crest, how can the whole crest business have been going on as tradition at all - only one school would survive each championship. Other * The video game Skultimate Roller Maze ties into this TV special. * The flash game Phantom Roller ties into this TV special. * The black outfit Ghoulia wears early on in the TV special is her Go Monster High Team!!! supporter look. * "Friday Night Frights" was originally supposed to premiere on July 13, 2012, but didn't for reasons that are still undisclosed. It was promised at San Diego Comic-Con International that the TV special would air, but no date was given. There was much speculation on potential dates within the fandom, but each of them was proven wrong until the announcement that the "Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love?"/"Friday Night Frights" DVD would be in stores on February 5, 2013. In the end, both TV specials went on sale on iTunes even earlier: on January 21, 2013. There is still no word on an air date though. Category:TV specials